Kinta Kokuin
Kintaro Kokuin (弧空院 金田朗, Kokuin Kintaro) is a character in the Power Instinct series, first having debuted in the sequel. He is based on the Kintaro character in Japanese folklore. His name was edited to Kinta Kokuin in Power Instinct 2 and Power Instinct Legends. In PI2, the edit is quite noticeable in his name graphic and when the announcer says his name (despite this, he was still called Kintaro in certain texts). About Kinta A little brat clad in only a bib. But don’t be fooled by his height and his funny look, because Kinta is an animal lover and if he needs help, his fish and bear can give him a hand. He also possesses the power to transform himself into the super dog-like hero Poochy. Great grandson of Kokuin Kanji's youngest brother, Haruki, Kintaro is a hyperactive and aggressive kid who always gets in trouble. Kintaro's father, unable to discipline him, decided to register him in the Warugaki Kindergarten, an institution that specializes in problematic kids. Participation Details *'Power Instinct 2' Kintaro heard from Kokuin Kanji about the Goketsuji tournament, and since in Warugaki there are many other tough kids, he thinks that by challenging older people and winning the tournament he will demonstrate that he is the strongest and toughest child, and in that way earn the admiration and respect from all his classmates. Kintaro escaped from Warugaki and signed in for the tournament without telling his father! *'Power Instinct Legends' The results of the previous tournament wasn't that of what Kintaro expected and he knew about Kanji's plan to hold another tournament. Kinta signed in for the tournament even though he did not get the approval of his father or his grand granduncle. *'Bonnou no Kaihou' Kintaro dreams of becoming a great super hero, so he participates in the Bonnou no Kaihou tournament to win a giant robot like the ones that appear in his favorites TV shows. Special Moves *'Giant karp Attack' - Kinta rises into the air, riding on a large karp fish. *'Bobbing Bear' - Kinta summons a small bear to run at and attack the enemy. *'Tackle Bear' - Much like the above attack, execept it leaps into the field much like Caesar. *'Thunder Storm' - While in midair, Kinta can release a storm cloud down at the enemy. *'Power Swing' - Kinta pulls out a large axe and swings it through the air. This can also deflect projectiles and send them back at the opponent. *'Devil Transformation' - Kinta only had this in Power Instinct Legends. After sucking energy from his opponent, he temporarily turns into a devil version of himself. *'Gere Caesar' - Kinta summons Caesar, his pet giant bear, to ram into the opponent. Poochy *See Poochy Music Theme *Warugaki Yochien Enka (Kindergarten Brat Ballad) *Enji Ensou Ni Yoru Aku Gaki Youchien Enka Appearances *''Power Instinct 2'' *''Power Instinct Legends'' *''Shin Goketsuji Ichizoku Bonnou no Kaihou'' *''Goketsuji Ichizoku Matsuri Senzo Kuyou'' Related Characters *Kanji Kokuin *Poochy *Hitomi Sprites Artwork Image:Kinta&Caesar_PI2.jpg|Kinta and his bear pet Caesar. Image:kintaface.jpg Image:Kinta_bonnou.jpg Image:kintaface2.jpg File: Criticism Kinta has managed to become a highly criticized character in the series, if not fighting games in general. This is due in part to his design, in which his genitals are exposed whenever he's knocked into the air. Trivia * The official reason why Kinta didn't participate in the Matrimelee tournament is because Poochy stole his invitation (for that matter, he wasn't too interested in getting married). *Kinta had a pet dog named Poochy, who died before Power Instinct 2. It is thanks to his spirit that he can transform. External Links *An article on I-Mockery that makes fun of Kinta's design Category: Characters Category: Male characters Category: Goketsuji descendants Category: Transformable characters Category: Power Instinct 2 characters Category: Legends characters Category: Bonnou no Kaihou characters Category: Senzo Kuyou characters